Before It All
by Ron W.312
Summary: Before there was the Girl on Fire there was Evelyn Winters, the supposed daughter of a family friend who died. Evelyn spent a month every summer in the first 4 districts, but when her 16 birthday comes closer she realizes the truth and what love is. President Snow isn't pleased. What will happen when the Hunger Games come? Will their doomed love survive?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright so I got this idea from Cato's last line in the movie but it will probably follow the books more. So if you see some stuff from the movie and the books together don't freak. I hope you all enjoy the story. Please review. I know you all get tired of people asking for reviews but they really do help. It lets me know what I'm doing right or wrong and occasionally gives me ideas for the story. I own nothing of the Hunger Games series just the OC that I'm sticking in the middle of the chaos of Panem.

**Punishment**

This tale starts before the Girl on Fire but has everything to do with the ground breaking Hunger Games she was forced into. Our story begins with the first sparks of another rebellion before rebelling was even a thought to the other districts. Our story starts in District 2. Two Hunger Games veterans have just been blessed with their first child, a baby girl. They didn't wish to see her go through the same pain that they had to.

When she was 5 months old they were first starting to speak of a rebellion. A month later they would talk in small groups slowly building up their strength. By the time she was 10 months old they were speaking freely and in public about how wrong the Hunger Games were and that it was time to rebel against their iron fisted enslavers. Within the same month though they were visited by President Snow, the ruler of the government that forced children to compete in the Hunger Games. He branded them as traitors of Panem and they were punished to be Avoxs. When it came to the matter of their baby girl, he saw it as a chance to increase their punishment. He took the girl in and forced her parents watch her grow without saying a single word to their daughter. He raised her as his own though he always kept a watchful eye on her to ensure she didn't follow in her parents footsteps.

He had the trainers of the Games teach her all they knew. The Districts were told the small girl was the child of old family friend of the President who recently passed away. This made the child an easy target. He wanted her to be ready in case she had to survive without him or the Capital. Snow would always have a soft spot for the girl he called, Evelyn. She grew quickly always saying good morning to the Avoxs that took care of her not knowing they were her parents. She grew up hearing things whispered behind her back about her not being normal. Evelyn disliked many of the games the other children insisted on playing. She didn't like much in the Capital. She thought there was always something that wasn't quite right. She was 8 when she first started to get restless with the familiar streets of the Capital. Snow decided to ask the small girl what was wrong over the table that they ate at.

"My dearest Eve what is wrong with you?" He asked between bits of potatoes.

"Nothin'. It's just boring here." She said without thinking. She quickly tried to explain herself. "I just mean that there isn't a lot to do. Not that it isn't nice being in the Capital." She stopped her rambling when the white haired man raised his hand.

"Dear, I can try to arrange something. Maybe you can visit a few of the districts. Then you will see how well off you are." He said easily.

"Thank you. I would like to see the districts." She said staying quiet the rest of the meal.

After dinner she rushed to her room. She had asked one of her teachers to install a hidden computer so she could practice her technological training. The small girl knew more about technology than anyone in the Capital. She quickly entered a few things, her fingers sliding over the letters forming codes. She gave a small smile at the video feeds that appeared on the screen. Evelyn looked through the massive amounts of cameras till she found the one that showed President Snow. She listened closely.

"Eve wishes to explore the districts. What do you think about that?" Snow asked sitting in the giant over stuffed arm chair he was fond of. The small man looked at him seeming to be thinking it over.

"I believe she could learn more just by visiting. She should have the chance to see them at least." He replied in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Not all the districts though. Maybe 1-4?" Snow questioned again.

"Brilliant idea sir." He said complementing the white headed man as he usually did.

"We will send her off for a month. She will spend a week in each district. No more. Understand?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"Yes, sir. I'll get to finding safe families for her to stay with." The slim man said hurrying out the door.

"Yes and I'll speak with her later." Snow muttered more to himself than the fading figure.

Evelyn couldn't help the squeaks of joy that escaped. She quickly shut down the screens and tucked the computer into its hiding spot. The room could hardly contain all the joy she felt. When she heard the hard footsteps walking towards her she quickly held her glee and picked up the book that was on her night stand. He gave a quiet knock and walked in.

"My dear I have some news." He came in sounding sad. She enjoyed watching him pretend. It always made her smile. She drew her face in looking upset. When he saw her face he gave a big smile and said, "I have arranged that you visit the first four districts." She nearly leapt off the bed and into his arms when he told her. He could hear her squeaks of joy and she heard is deep happy laugh that she didn't hear too often. When he put her down she ran towards her dresser pulling clothes out.

"I'll start packing now!" She said not caring what came out of her dresser.

"Wait for some help, dear." He said as the two Avoxs walked in waiting for their orders to get her packed. "You'll leave in a week or two. No need to get worked up right now. You two," He said in a quiet voice to the mutes, "Get her packed. She's going to visit the first four districts so be conscious of the weather changes." He said as he walked out.

Neither of them knew that that decision would be the one that destroyed their fragile relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it! I'll move on to the story now. I own nothing of Hunger Games, just a love for Peeta and secretly Cato…don't hate. You all know Ludwig is hot.

**Love at first Crash?**

Evelyn's clothes were packed and she was getting ready to leave for District 4. She was excited but this was her first time out of the Capital and it honestly scared her to death. She heard rumors from the other kids that went to her school. Some kids said that the people of District 4 were actually part fish and could eat a five year old easily. District 3 was actually made up of robot humanoids that enjoyed watching peoples brains explode when they couldn't do something like the robots. District 2 people were statues that came to life at night to do their work. District 1 was District 1. Lots of kids said that it's like the Capital but not as interesting. She knew they had to be lies but they were constantly there in the back of her mind.

President Snow watched as Evelyn slowly boarded the train that would take her to District hair was a muddy brown color that couldn't decided if it wanted to be curly or straight. Her dark blue eyes kept looking over her shoulders to make sure he was really there and letting her go. She would enjoy her time in the Districts but he knew that she would miss the safety of the Capital. Snow would never admit to any one but he would always dread her visits to the districts. She somehow made him feel whole. She always would have a place in his heart.

Her first day in District 4 was just a walk around the district and places she couldn't go. Throughout the rest of that week she learned to swim. The Odair Family was the lucky family to watch her for a week. Evelyn knew that they dreaded her coming but by the end of the week they had grown close to the small girl and often brought up how well she learned to swim. She was their 'little fish' from that week on. Each year they taught her something new and each year they grew closer. When she left District 4 it took all her strength not to cry. She knew that she'd see them soon.

District 3 started out just like District 4. She had a tour and was told not to go to half of the places she desperately wanted to go see. She enjoyed District 3 but they did much of the same thing, fiddling with different gears and parts trying to think of something new to do with them. By the end of the week she was ready to leave.

Her first day was the same. Touring around being told what to ignore. The one thing that was different was what happened on the way to her family's house. She ran into a boy. He actually knocked her to the ground when she was staring at the sky. She quickly got up and helped the boy up, but the Peacekeeper that was with her took the baton from his belt and started hitting the boy. She screamed and tried to pry him off but he wouldn't listen. Somehow in the process she was able to get the boy out of the Peacekeepers grasp, but he tightened a hand around her wrist and kept hitting. He realized what he had down after he hit her. He begged her to stop crying but she wouldn't. She was crying for her pain and for what had happened to the boy. No one deserved that. The Peacekeeper looked back with a shocked expression. The family had come out when they first heard her small cries. The parents knew all too well who she was. The woman slowly walked towards the girl breaking free from her own shock. She scooped the crying eight year old trying to comfort her. She rocked Evelyn till her sobs were quiet than she slowly walked her back to the house, trying to hide the sight that was going to unfold from the girl. The mother shooed her two children into the house.

The father of the family just stood and watched as the Peacekeeper was dragged away. He chased after the boy that was the start of this mess. He knew where the boy would hide. He ran to the cave that was hidden by trees and buildings. He stooped low and walked into the cave where he saw the crying boy. He wasn't much older than little Evelyn.

"You know you might just have cost someone their life?" The man asked the small boy not bothering comforting him.

"I-I didn't do an-anything." He stuttered quietly.

"Son, you may not have but you caused it to happen." He paused. "Let's go, Cato, before your mother panics. You know how she feels about lateness." The man walked out of the cave waiting for his son to follow. He looked down at the boy. His eyes that couldn't decide if they were blue or stone gray were red rimmed. The man gave the boys blond hair a quick ruffle before he gave him a smile and ushered him home.

Every day after that Cato would bump into the girl that Snow called Evelyn. His mother had told him stories of the girl's parents. Her real name, according to his mother, was Pax. She told him that it means peace and maybe someday she could bring peace. Real peace. Every day after he walked away he'd turn to see her deep, blue, knowing eyes looking to watch him walk away. He never knew why he'd bump into her but he felt better after he saw her eyes. She may have been staying with his family but she never saw him and he never saw her.

Evelyn boarded the train that would take her to District 1. Before the train left she looked out the window to see most of the people were gone. The only person that was left was the boy. She took the few seconds to study him. He had blond hair and gray looking eyes. His face looked sad. If any of the stylists in the Capital saw him they would saw he had potential and would grow up to be very handsome. Evelyn only hoped she'd see him next year.

Evelyn was bored with District 1 the second she got off the train. It was the same thing. What not to do. For the first half of the week she just sat inside the house doing nothing. This pattern was broken when the woman came in saying that there was a phone call for her. Evelyn was confused but raced to see who the caller was.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice rang into the phone.

"Dear I heard what happened. Are you alright?" Snow's voice sounded only the slightest bit panicked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sore. I cried more for the boy than me." She said quietly trying to keep her voice down so the lady wouldn't hear.

"Boy? What boy?" Snow asked sounding bitter.

"I wasn't paying attention and he bumped into me. When we got up the Peacekeeper started hitting him and it didn't seem right so I tried to get him to stop but he didn't and," She sighed loudly, "I guess you know what happened after that." She said sounding defeated.

"My dear, you are such a brave little girl. Promise me you'll use your words next time." Snow said sounding slightly relieved.

"I tried using my words like you said but he wasn't listening." Evelyn attempted to explain. After there was quiet she sighed and said, "I promise."

"Thank you. I'll see you in a few days." Snow said attempting to hang the phone up.

"Wait!" She screeched into the phone. "You'll be at the train station?" She asked quieter.

"Of course and we'll even stop at the toy store to pick you out a new toy." Snow happily added.

"And ice cream?" Evelyn questioned.

"It wouldn't be a trip without it." He replied.

"Promise?" Evelyn asked quietly eyeing the door the lady's head was peeking out of.

"Promise." Came his reply. "See you soon dear."

The phone went dead and Evelyn went back to doing nothing.

When Evelyn came back to the Capital she was glad to be home. She had something she wanted to ask Snow but it would wait till later. He took her to all the places he promised her he would. That day was one of the best in Snow's mind. When they were eating dinner that night she finally found the courage to ask Snow.

"Know," She started using the name she gave him, "I was wondering if maybe we could…um make a lake kinda thing. I wasn't to practice my swimming before next year." She said nervously.

"If it's something you really want I can get it started soon." Snow said with a smile receiving a giant smile and I string of thank yous. "One condition though." When a stern look came over the girls face he said, "You are in charge of the design." Her face lit up and she started a new strand of thank yous.

Seneca Crane was only a designer of buildings when Snow came to him to help build the swimming area for his Evelyn. Seneca thought about declining the offer but if he was ever going to reach his goal of head gamemaker for the Hunger Games her had to be kind to Evelyn. On the first day of construction the almost nine year old was dressed ready to work. Seneca couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he saw try to pick up a rock. He came up next to the girl and introduced himself.

"You must be Evelyn. My name is Seneca." He said sticking his hand out to the girl.

"You must be here to help! This is gunna be the best lake ever!" She said with a huge smile on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot my manners." She took his hand and shook it. "My name is Evelyn. Evelyn Winters."

"No need to apologize. This is going to be the best lake ever if you and I are the designers." Seneca said knowing that his plan to get to Snow through the girl would be easy. He liked the girl. As they talked of ideas for the lake, their lake design talk turned into plain talk. Evelyn told Seneca about what happened in District 2 and Seneca told her about how hard it was for him to find work in the Capital.

"You are really good. I don't see why anyone wouldn't hire you." Evelyn said studying the layout of the lake making a few adjustments.

"There are too many people in my profession." Seneca explained.

"Well from now on you are working for me." Evelyn said with a smile on her face.

"Then I am the luckiest person in the Capital to have a friend like you." Seneca said poking her in the side then looking at the adjustments.

"I see you're getting a lot done." Snow's voice came from behind.

"Look! We have it all planned out!" The girl shrieked running up to Snow holding the layout up to him.

"Very nice. How are you enjoying Mr. Crane's company?" Snow kneeled down to the girl to whisper in her ear.

"He's very good at planning and he's very nice." Evelyn whispered back.

"Good. I hope you don't mind if I take him away for a little chat."

"No not at all. Just don't be long." Evelyn said skipping towards the roses that lined the garden where the lake would soon be.

Snow ushered Seneca out the door and down several halls so Evelyn couldn't hear their conversation.

"Mr. Crane, my Evelyn is fond of you and from what I saw in the garden you are fond of her as well. Am I correct?" Snow asked walking down the corridor.

"Of course. She's an amazing little girl." Seneca said hiding his worry.

"Don't do anything you will regret. Eve is very trusting. Anything bad happens to her you will pay for it. But if you do well on this project you may too very well." Snow said walking away leaving Seneca to find his way back to the garden.

Seneca came back to see that the workers had started to build the frame and dig the hole for the lake. HE heard Evelyn's loud voice yell at them not to break her lake.

"Seneca! Look I got it started!" Evelyn looked up to see his worried face. "Seneca? Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" He looked down at the worried little girl. She acted much older than she was most of the time.

"Of course not Lynn. It's looking wonderful!" Seneca said putting a smile on his face.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow not believing a single word of it but decided not to pry. She gave a smile at his name for her. No one called her Lynn. Just Eve or Evelyn. It was nice to have a change. They continued their work Seneca yelling at someone to fix something. It was getting late and Evelyn had run off to get something. Seneca looked for her and found her asleep on one of the benches that were dotted around the garden. Seneca picked her up and carried her to her room. He wouldn't use Evelyn to get to Snow. She was too innocent and trusting. He tucked her into her bed and went back to his own home to sleep.

The next few days continued the same way. They would work till they couldn't stay awake then sleep in the garden till Seneca woke up and carried Evelyn to her room. Instead of going home though Evelyn offered him a room in the massive house. He declined but after the next few nights he gave in and crawled into the bed. When it was done Evelyn and Seneca stood at the edge of the Lake staring into the clear blue water.

"Now what, Lynn?" Seneca asked looking down at Evelyn.

"We test it." She said before she pushed Seneca in and jumped in after him.

She was swimming under the water watching as Seneca crawled to reach the surface. She gave him a shove towards the surface. He grabbed the edge as Evelyn laughed from the middle of the water. Over the next year Seneca moved up in the world. His name was everywhere, but he always made sure to come and visit Evelyn. She taught him how to swim and they were enjoying the lake. When she left the next time she was excited to visit District 4. She showed them what she had taught herself. They clapped as she swam in the water. The only other District that she remembered was District 2. Every day the boy would bump into her. Not as badly as their first encounter but enough to get her attention.

Evelyn was thirteen when Seneca became head gamemaker. She threw him a party a few days before she left on her annual visit to the Districts. She may not have approved of the Hunger Games but Seneca was one of her only real friends and this was a big deal to him so she celebrated. The other Districts were much of the same thing. In District 4 Evelyn had mastered knot tying. In District 3 and 1 Evelyn would practice drawing or writing stories of what it would be like away from the Capital and the Districts. In District 2 she noticed that she was right. The boy was growing more handsome every year.

On the first day she hid the blush that came to her face. She didn't know it but Cato saw her blush. He thought it made her look very pretty. She had a slight tan from her time in District 4 but it was slowly fading back to the pale white that it usually was. She would look over her shoulder than back to the front when their eyes met. Cato's father had seen one of these incidents and chased after his son.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" He questioned the growing boy.

"What are you talking about?" Cato asked not knowing what he was in trouble for this time.

"You doing whatever you are doing with that girl. You can't do it anymore. You'll get us all killed." The man tried to quiet his yell.

"I'm not doing anything." He said quickly.

"Lies." His father said as he hit him in the side of the head. "You can't have feeling for that girl. She's not one of us anymore. Stop whatever it is." He finished in a stern voice and walked away.

The rest of the time Evelyn was in District 2 Cato stayed away from the girl. He watched her as she drew in her note book or wrote stories. He saw the disappointed look on her face when she came in the house not seeing whatever she had hoped to find. He knew it was his fault. He studied her face wishing he could draw anything the way she could. She drew trees and rocks and made them seem real when she was done with the picture. One day, before anyone in the house was up, he took a piece of paper from her book and a pencil. He practiced trying to draw her face the way she so effortlessly drew everything else. It took him most of the day to finally get the picture to look right.

When Evelyn boarded the train she saw the same sight she had seen over the past few years when she left. The boy. He was standing watching the train seeming to look for something. When his eyes finally found hers they said one thing. I'm sorry. He took something out of his pocket and unfolded it. He was watching the paper as the train started. He looked up from the paper just before the train moved. He turned on his heel and folded the paper back up into his pocket and walked away. Evelyn grabbed her notebook and saw the frayed ends of where a page was torn. She knew he had taken a piece of paper, but when?

Before her next trip she took extra paper and pencils. In one of the pads she wrote a quick note.

I hope you enjoy the paper. Use it well. Till next time friend.

Evelyn

She knew it was short but she didn't want to write a story on what all she wanted to say. She left the pad with a stack of pencils and jotted for you on a scrap piece of paper and laid it on top of the stuff when everyone else was asleep. The next morning they were gone. She smiled the rest of the week drawing in her book.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to my reviewers! Keep it up. Reviews make writers happy and help them write faster. I'm glad that you guys like it. If anything's confusing or doesn't make sense please don't hesitate to review it or PM me. I own nothing of Hunger Games.

**Capital Parties**

Evelyn was now sixteen. She hadn't seen the boy the past few years and wondered if he was alright. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much that he wasn't there to bump into her every day. Evelyn had started packing for her trip when Seneca walked in quietly shutting the door without a sound. Evelyn turned to see him in the door way and a small yelp escaped her throat.

"Seneca! Don't do that! You know how I hate to be sneaked up on." Evelyn shouted through a laugh.

"Lynn, I have bad news. You won't be happy." He said trying to avoid her eyes.

"What is it?" Evelyn said sitting on the bed still clutching the shirt that was in her hands.

"Snow has decided to cancel your trip to the Districts this year." He said still hovering in the doorway.

"Why?" Her voice cracked and her face was twisted in confusion.

"The families say that you have been drawing instead of doing things in the districts. All but 4 of course." Seneca said coming to sit on the bed next to her. He had to push the end of her colorful dress off so he could sit.

"What am I supposed to do? I draw because I don't want to forget. Why would he do this?" Evelyn said turning to her friend.

"You are getting older now and you can't be dallying in the affairs of the Districts. You need to be more social in the Capital." Seneca said finally looking into the girl's eyes only seeing hurt.

"I'm sorry I'm not the social type. At least not in Capital standards. I want- I want…I don't know anymore." Evelyn said staring at her hands in defeat.

"I have a plan for you love. What if you talk to Snow about letting the District families coming here? Lynn, you know he'll do anything for you as long as it's safe."Seneca said with an evil smile that was amplified by the swirls in his beard.

"Excellent! Seneca what would I do without you?" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Crumble into nonexistence? Die from loneliness? Either works for me." He said returning the hug.

"I'll talk to him now!" She said jumping off the bed and heading for the door. Seneca thought that sometimes she could be ancient but other times, like the one he had just witnessed, she could be a small child again.

Evelyn ran through the halls of the large mansion, knowing Snow would be hiding in the garden. She skidded to a halt when she saw him sitting next to her lake.

"Know?" She asked waiting for him to turn around before getting any closer. "Know I had a thought." She said sliding into the open seat next to him. "What if we treated the District families to a week in the Capital?" She watched his face expecting anything other than the reaction she received. He smiled at her.

"Seneca has talked to you then?" He asked not waiting for the nod she gave him. "He asked the same thing when I told him you weren't leaving this year."

"Well great minds do think alike, Know." Evelyn said with a smile. "Can they come?"

"You do realize it's too late for them to come this month. Maybe next month but that's when your party is." Snow said clipping the leaves off the red rose in her hand.

"Yes I thought you might say that. What if one family stayed for the party?" Evelyn offered waiting for an answer.

"Alright. Who do you want to stay?" He asked in a sigh of defeat.

"How about District 2?" She said without thinking wondering why she had said it. It wasn't like the boy would just come with the family.

"Not 4?" Snow asked looking confused.

"Well it was a tie but I picked at random." She said shrugging the question off with a lie.

"Well then we shall send the invites to the families." Snow said sitting the small shears next to him.

"Thank you Know!" She said hugging the man who still looked the same only with brighter white hair.

Evelyn and Seneca spent the remaining month to figure out a plan for each District. It took them less than a week to finish what they thought would be difficult work. So instead the two would practice swimming in the lake. Evelyn's favorite pass time and Seneca's least favorite. Some of her other so called 'friends' would join but they only wanted the safety of knowing their families were taken care of. Evelyn knew this and often sent them home early saying over and over how it was fine. Evelyn would often push Seneca under but when Seneca actually succeeded in pushing her under it was because she let him. They would smile and often get out and watch the artificial sun that was set to be always rising or setting.

When the weeks came closer and closer Evelyn felt more unprepared. When District 1 finally came in they were too busy shopping to care about any schedule that she had made for them to do. Three was very similar but instead of fabrics they were looking at the amazing technology that other people from their District had made. When District 4 finally came it was a relief because they actually wanted to follow the schedule and test out the lake that Evelyn had made. It was finally the week of Evelyn's birthday and she was nervous. Maybe 4 should have stayed instead of 2. As the train came to a humming stop she took a deep breath and held her red and black polka dot skirt that fluttered in the wind. She gave a smile as the doors slid open with ease. She recognized the familiar faces but the thing that caught her off guard was the last person to come off the train.

Her smile was broken when she saw the familiar face of the boy. He was older and had grown out of his childish looks. Evelyn quickly put the smile back on her face and greeted the family.

"I'm so happy you all could come!" She started in a cheery tone.

"Wouldn't miss your birthday dear." The woman who was named Aemilia said with a soft smile. Her blond hair seemed to stray from the bun that was on her head.

"Livius, you're looking well. How was your trip?" Evelyn asked turning to the slightly gray haired man that stood next to Aemilia.

"It was nice. Thank you for asking." He said with a sharp nod.

"I'm glad. Lucius and Tacitus! How are you two doing?" She said crouching down to the twin boys' level.

"Just fine Eve!" Lucius jumped as he talked.

"Happy birthday Eve!" Tacitus shouted grabbing her arm.

"Thank you boys!" Evelyn said with a laugh ruffling their dark brown hair that matched their father's. She stood up and faced the boy. "I don't believe we have actually met." Evelyn said with a softer smile. "Evelyn." She said holding out her hand.

"Cato." He said quickly taking her hand. She expected a firmer handshake from someone who looked like he did. He was clearly from District 2. She could tell that he had been training for the Hunger Games over the past few years.

"Pleasure to meet you." Evelyn nearly whispered lost in her thoughts.

"Pleasures all mine." Cato said dropping his hand.

"Lynn, love shouldn't we be leaving? They might need clothes for the party." Seneca said from the car window.

"Yes, we need to be leaving the stylists will be excited to get you clothes for the party." Evelyn said turning and heading towards the car. She looked down at her hand. It was still tingling even after he let go.

Cato had felt the electricity that she caused when she shook his hand. It was almost distracting. The only thought he was think was had she felt the strange electricity too? Cato avoided the angry look his father was giving him as he entered the carriage. They drove in silence to several of the little shops that dotted the streets. Evelyn smiled as the family got out every few blocks. She had thought this might happened and booked the stylists a bit later in the day so they would all be ready for the party that night and had a small taste of the Capital.

Cato watched the girl that sat waiting for them to emerge from the shops that his mother insisted on stopping at. He knew she stayed because she was bored with the Capital things. He roamed the stores searching for the perfect gift. He had been saving whatever he could for a present. Cato looked across the street and saw an older looking store that seemed to be mostly empty except for the clerk staring blankly at a paper. He drifted to the doo being sure no one saw him leave for the other store.

The door opened with the ring of a bell. He was hit by the smell of dust and misuse. The clerk didn't look up. She looked like she could be very pretty if she her face didn't look like a cat. The Capital people were strange. Nothing like Evelyn. She was different and everyone who met her knew it. He looked over the clouded glass cases that held so many beautiful things. He found the only thing that seemed to be the one thing that stood out. It was a small necklace that had what he thought had what his grandmother told him was a mockingjay. The small bird was surrounded by an ocean of colors. It was the only thing that revealed the gold that was underneath the paint. He took it up to the clerk who seemed bored and not wanting to bother with anything. She quickly looked at the price tag and wrapped it. She didn't say anything she just gave it to him. When he tried to slide the money to her she pushed it back like it had some disease. Cato sneaked back into the carriage before anyone saw that he was missing.

"I'm sorry. I know you want to shop but we can do that later. Now we have to get back before the stylists run off." Evelyn said pushing the family away from yet another store.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the mansion that stood over the rest of the Capital. Once they walked through the door they didn't have time to gawk at the huge house. They were rushed off into different rooms to start getting the clothes on for the party that would be starting in just a few short hours.

The family met in the hall that connected their rooms together. Cato at first thought his suit was terrible but looking at the dark blue suit that reminded him of Caesar Flickerman's, but once he saw the purple suit his father was forced into he was thankful for his. His brothers had on pink and light blue. Their ties matched each other's suits but it looked nice. His mother had on a dress that seemed to have many layers. The one underneath had a light pink color and that was covered by a lace looking layer. They walked through the doors and the eyes turned on them. They all shied away from the attention and stood on the outskirts of the party. They drifted apart. Cato's mother was trying to pry his brothers away from the food and his father was drinking far too much. Cato drifted towards the huge staircase unknowingly. He had just reached the cherry wood stairs when Snow and Evelyn started to descend down them. Snow had on one of his many suits. Cato could have sworn that he had seen him wear it in the opening ceremonies of the Hunger Games. Evelyn was the one he stood and stared at with his mouth open.

Her hair was in a swirl on top of her head. The dress sleeves went to her elbows and the skirt was floor length. It was white with a unique swirling design on black that had a hit of light pink around just a few of the swirls. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Cato saw a man with a walk Evelyn to the dance floor. Cato recognized him from the carriage. Seneca, Evelyn had called him. His feet were moving before he knew what he was going to do. When the words came to him he was standing in the middle of the floor next to the dancing pair.

"May I?" Cato asked Seneca holding out his hand. Evelyn gave Seneca a strange look.

He backed away and quietly mumbled, "Save a dance for me Lynn." before retreating to Snow who looked very straight faced staring at them.

"You look beautiful tonight." Cato said as he started to move his feet in a sloppy dancing square.

"That color suits you." She replied staring into his face. She looked like she wanted to ask him something but was debating on whether to ask or not.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I just- I-" but she stopped her thought before it went any further. "Never mind. It's nothing." she said in a sweet voice.

"Tell me. Please?" Cato begged.

"You just-you just disappeared. What happened to you?" She said her eyes revealing her hurt.

"I…my father…" He said but couldn't find the words. He truly didn't know why he stopped trying to see her every day.

"He doesn't look happy." Evelyn said as she looked over his shoulder and caught his father's drunken stares.

"He's never really happy. Not since…well…never mind." Cato stopped quickly.

"Since what?" She asked with caring eyes.

"Since my brother died." He whispered. "That's probably why I stopped waiting for you. He…he needed a good son and that was never going to be me."

"I'm sorry…it was the Hunger Games wasn't it?" She asked sounding angry but in a sad way.

"Yes." He replied coldly. "I never want to be a part of those twisted games." He said before he realized what he was saying. "I-"

"I understand." She said before he could say anything else. She rested her head on his chest. "I really am sorry." She muttered. Cato felt the electricity again. His anger had been holding it at bay for the past few songs. He was about to talk when the power went out. "Oh no." He heard her whisper. He felt her hand hold onto his as she dragged him through the crowd and, with a creek, a set of doors.

"What's going on?" He asked but only received a sharp shush.

He stayed quiet as she pulled him through countless halls. He thought he heard the sound of footsteps following them. As they went further he knew they were because they got louder and louder. Evelyn stopped and he nearly ran into her. He heard a soft click.

"Get in. Quick." She demanded as she pushed him into a low opening. His feet slide from underneath him and he was falling but before he could scream he hit a soft mattress. There was some clanking and then Evelyn fell on the mattress. Once they were both in the lights clicked on giving the room a glow.

"What is this?" He asked looking around at the several computer screens that slowly turned on then at the other things that lined the wall like food and weapons.

"It's a bunker. Figured it would work better than the hole in the wall that was a good hall and a half away." She said typing away on the table that controlled the screens.

"This might be a good time to give you this." He said pulling the chain out but the paper he had hide with it slid out and raced across the floor to her feet. She pulled it off the ground and unfolded the paper revealing the slightly smudged drawing.

"Did you do this?" She asked bringing her eyebrows together as she turned to face him showing him the picture that still resembled Evelyn. When he didn't answer she stared at it closing the space between. "This is amazing. Is that why you took the paper?" She was hardly a foot away from him.

"Yes." he said watching his feet feeling embarrassed. He held the necklace up. "This is what I was going to give you." He heard her give a short gasp. "If you don't like it-" But he didn't get a chance to finish.

"It's perfect." She whispered as she rubbed her thumb over the mockingjay. "Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome." He said holding her waist. When she pulled back he saw something in her eyes. He was kissing her not wanting to waste the moment. She overcame her shock and pulled him closer just as a soft click rang through the slide they had come down.

"Lynn dear are you down there?" Seneca's voice rang down to them.

"Yes Seneca!" She shouted back up not showing her small fright.

"Good. You can come back up. The intruders are taken care of." Seneca shouted sounding slightly worried.

"Come on." Evelyn pulled Cato over to an empty corner of the room. She put her hand on the side of the wall and it slide back revealing a blinding light.

"Evelyn, dear, I have decided to send our guests back home. I'm sorry that you're party didn't work out." Snow said walking up to the pair.

"That's alright. I was feeling sick anyway." She said hiding the disappointment that showed in her face.

"Don't worry, love, we can enjoy what's left with our District guests and Seneca." Snow said looking back to see Cato hiding in the dark of the room.

"That sounds lovely," Evelyn said with sadness in her face, "but I really think I might just need some sleep right now."

"Should I call a doctor?" He asked shifting his eyes back to Evelyn.

"No no. I'll be fine. Really." Evelyn said heading back towards a small stair case hidden in plain sight.

"Feel better dear." Snow said giving Cato an angry glance before he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: To those who read this story; thank you. I appreciate it. I own nothing of Hunger Games.

**Nap Time**

Evelyn snuck out of her room in her bathing suit. The dark colors hiding her in the shadows, while the red and white strips around her collar felt like a bright sign. She wound her way through the halls looking back every few minutes feeling as though someone was following her. She finally reached the safety of the garden. She opened the door feeling the welcoming heat and humidity. She found herself at the edge of the pool when the door clicked shut. She turned hiding behind a bush of red roses to see who the intruder was. Through the branches she saw the person come closer and closer to the pool. She didn't know what to do. A plan unraveled in her head to push the unwanted guest into the pool and hope they couldn't swim. She was about to run at the person when she stopped and let out a sigh of relief.

"You were nearly killed." Evelyn said stepping away from the bush. "Just thought you should know." She said smiling at Cato.

"Heard you walking around. Figured I should check it out." He said whipping around to look at her. She smiled and he felt the warmth from it only wanting to be closer to her. As if reading his mind she walked towards him but dived into the pool of water that lie behind him. She came up and with a small gasp of breath spoke.

"Are you going to stand there or come in?" She said smiling up at him. He eyed it warily. "Trust me." She said holding out her hand. With a shrug she dived under the water and swam around for a while. Cato jumped in not long after.

"You just swim in here?" He asked when she finally resurfaced.

"That's what it was made for. I should know I helped design it." She said swimming closer with a triumphant smile.

"Why did you drag me into the bunker?" Cato asked without thinking.

"Well why not?" She said with a shrug. "I couldn't just leave you. It didn't seem right." She said pulling herself onto the edge of the pool.

"I-I also wanted to apologize for the…the…um kiss. I was out of my place and I shouldn't have done that." He said in a slur of words.

"Don't apologize for that. If you should apologize for anything it would be disappearing and not seeing me every day. I…liked seeing you and I liked the kiss." She said kicking her feet in the water. She prepared for something bad to happen. He would say something like, "Well to bad I don't like you. That kiss was spur of the moment and I regret it."

"I-I'm sorry about that…everything was different after that Hunger Games…I told you he wanted the perfect son. I tried but all I do is fail him. I wanted to see you but I couldn't." He whispered to the water them turned his gaze to Evelyn. This time she kissed him. She wasn't sure why but she felt closer to him. Every time he talked about what happened she only wanted to make him happy. She pulled away with an unheard sigh and started to leave not knowing what to do.

"We should get some sleep." She mumbled. He grabbed her wrist causing her to stop.

"I love you." He blurted out before thinking. Then the words just kept coming. "I have ever since I ran into you. I kept waiting for you to visit and you looking back at me…it was…it was everything. It's been slowly killing me not seeing you." He finished feeling like a weight had been lifted from him.

She just smiled which was everything. He knew in that smile that she felt the same. He walked her back to her room. Neither of them knew that someone had seen their whole conversation. Snow was furious with the boy from District 2 and was slowly forming a plan to take care of the problem.

The next morning the two families sat down to breakfast. Evelyn noticed that Cato's father looked like he could sleep for a few extra hours and his mother seemed to be just as tired. Probably from taking care of him all night. The twin brothers were probably up all night thinking about the party. Cato seemed to be the only one in a good mood. The Avoxs served the food quickly. Cato's mother seemed to look sadly at the Avoxs that helped Evelyn. Something wasn't right. She could see that. She ate wondering who they were before they became Avoxs.

"Evelyn, what do you have planned for our guests today?" Snow asked breaking her chain of thought.

"Today? Well, I think we might want to stay home today. From the looks of it most of us couldn't get the party off our minds."Evelyn said receiving an appreciated look from Cato's mother.

"Well that should be fun. I do hope you all are feeling better by tomorrow. Now if you excuse me I have some business to attend to." Snow said wiping his mouth and leaving the table.

"Well since we can drop the formality. I'm going back to bed." The hungover man said getting assistance from his tired wife.

It didn't take long for the twins to follow their parents back to their room to sleep the rest of the day away. Cato and Evelyn looked at each other not sure what they should do next. Evelyn got up and walked towards the garden. Cato quickly followed after her not wanting to miss a second that he has with her.

Snow watched the screen as the District 2 boy followed Evelyn to the Garden. He didn't take his eyes off the screen as he talked to the escort of District 2.

"Make sure he's in the games." HE said coldly.

"But sir…his family has already lost one son." The escort started.

"I don't care. Tell the boys of District 2 that if they volunteer to take his place they will die. It is your job to make sure he's in the games. Do you understand?" Snow asked turning to stare coldly at the woman behind him.

"Yes-yes sir. I'll get right on it." She stuttered scurrying out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well here's a chapter for whoever reads this. I hope you like it and please review. I own nothing of Hunger Games but if I did Finnick wouldn't have died and Peeta would be mine…

**Goodbye for now**

The day finally came when the District 2 family had to leave. Throughout the week before their departure, Evelyn and Cato were growing closer. Where ever they were they were always together, but when they were at the train station Evelyn refused to cry. She didn't want Cato to see her upset, but both were upset to be leaving just neither wanted to show it for fear of upsetting the other. So with a great effort both managed to contain their emotions. When the train was away from the Capital, Cato escaped to his room on the train. He was being taken away from the girl he had, knowing or not, loved for all his life. With screams of anger that were silenced by the thick walls, Cato let out his rage. Evelyn on the other hand fled to her room and cried till she was prodded by the Avox woman with concerned eyes. She wiped her tears away and cleaned up talking to the woman about why she was crying.

As the Hunger Games grew closer, Seneca seemed to show more and more pride in his work on the arena. Evelyn would smile and say things like, "I'm sure it's just as marvelous as the others." or "I assume it is nothing short of spectacular." Seneca always thanked her and said she should come by to help if she had the time. With a reply of maybe she would walk away to dinner or hid in her room.

The day of the Reaping finally came. Evelyn watched them in her room waiting to see who the poor souls were that would fight to the death. District one had A girl named Glimmer and a boy named Marvel. Both looked ready to kill but had that expensive look that District 1 always carried. When the emblem of District 2 came up Evelyn was on the edge of the bed hoping that Cato wouldn't be called, or any of his family.

"Ladies first." The nervous escort said into the microphone. She dipped her hand into the bowl and pulled a piece of paper out. She unfolded it and read the name. Evelyn only heard the first name through a sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding. A girl named Clove. "Gentlemen." The escort strutted to the bowl looking at it nervously like the bowl would kill her. With a breath she said "Cato-" But her words were cut off by a woman screaming. Evelyn knew it was his mother. Cato had a blank expression on his face as he walked up to the platform waiting to be taken away.

"No…" She whispered. Then it came out louder. "No. No. NO. NO." She repeated as it shifted to the other Districts. She traveled down the hall to find Snow. "What is this?" She screamed at him. "They already lost a son. What happened to your rule?"

"It was a blind vote. I did nothing." Snow replied looking up from the rose he was trimming.

"You made the rule not to take more than one child from a family. What happened to that? How am I supposed to trust any of your promises now?" She screamed at the white haired man.

"I had nothing to do with that. You should know that." Snow replied focusing on his rose. She only saw the slightest smile whisper on his face.

"You…you did this. It's because of us being together isn't it? I knew you had cameras everywhere but…" Evelyn turned around not sure what to say.

"Evelyn, please know I don't mean to hurt you. I only want the best for you." Snow said coming up behind her.

"Don't touch me." She snapped and ran up the stairs.

That night she refused to come down to dinner. Snow sent food up but it was sent back almost immediately. She stayed in her room throughout the opening ceremonies of the Games. After the ceremonies were over, she waited for the house to be completely quiet before she crept out and made her way to the tribute's tower. She found her way to the second floor. She searched the floor finding him easily. He was sitting in the darkness staring in the direction of the mansion that was her home.

"Cato?" She whispered. He turned around shocked to see her. HE stood up slowly as if not knowing if she was real.

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled as he moved to hug her.

"I can't stay there. I know…it's my fault." She said trying to force the tears away.

"No…it's not your fault." He said rubbing her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Promise me something?" Evelyn mumbled her question.

"Anything." He replied without hesitation.

"If you win this…you marry me." She said blinded by her emotions.

"I thought I was supposed to ask you. Not the other way around." He said giving a laugh. "But if I get to see you every day I would say yes till the end of time."

"Thank you." She whispered.

They sat in the dark quiet room not caring what was going to happen next but were only worried about that moment. They were both happy and not worrying about the Games that would crush both of them.

Over the next week, Evelyn kept retreating to the Tribute Tower to find peace. On the night before the tributes left to enter the Games, Cato pulled out a small ring on a thin chain.

"Keeping my promise." He whispered as he latched the chain around her neck.

Evelyn didn't try to hide her tears. She was terrified. Something in the pit of her stomach told her he wouldn't make it, but she kept that to herself and only hoped it was nerves. Cato pushed her out of the door just as the sun started to creep up.

"Whatever you see on the screen, know it's fake." He whispered as Clove's footsteps started down the hall.

She repeated to herself that he was going to be fine, but this only caused more tears to come. She walked out of the elevator and ran into the boy from District 12. She muttered apologies and continued not looking back knowing he would die. Just like twenty-two other tributes.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is a sad chapter. So the lines from the movie/ Book (which there are very few) are mostly paraphrased not word for word. I didn't have either with me to quote directly but you get the picture. R&R please!

**The End**

Evelyn watched terrified as the games started. He had to live. He had to. When the first day was over she finally took a sigh of relief when she knew he wasn't dead. They may have only officially started to know each other for a week or so but she knew that she loved him. No matter how crazy it sounded it was nice to know that when he got out of the games they would be together and no one could stop them.

Everyday seemed the same. Terror then relief. There were only three left. The star crossed lovers and Cato. The boy from 12 was hurt. He would be easy to finish. The girl on the other hand. Not so easy. That girl had killed the girl from 2, which Evelyn didn't mind to much since Cato and her seemed to be a little too close for Evelyn to enjoy. They were on top of the Cornucopia when Evelyn saw the end of the games. An arrow shot at him. Cato's hand was pierced after his heart chilling last words.

"I was supposed to die in here. I see that know. But I can still kill him. Honor for my District, right?" he said laughing through the blood that oozed down his face and turned his white teeth pink.

The mutts that scratched at the sides were appeased as they ripped him apart. Evelyn was overcome with sadness and rage. She raced across the town and into the Game Headquarters and busted through the sterile doors.

"Seneca! You killed him!" she screamed. He was the first to know about their secret engagement. She had trusted him and he had ripped her life to shreds.

"Eve, I didn't plan for this to happen." Seneca seemed to beg with her.

He watched her face grow cold as she looked at the star crossed lovers from District 12. They seemed happy. "End this game. Only one winner I'm afraid Seneca. Destroy them." she said coldly.

Seneca looked sadly at her and ended the two winners rule. He saw her eyes fill with tears that refused to break over. He knew she was destroyed. Then his attention was called back to the Game when the two had a handful of berries and were counting down. He interrupted just as the berries were almost in their mouths.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I present your 74th annual Hunger Games winners." he screamed into the microphone.

Before he turned back to Evelyn she was gone. She was rushing back home to hide away from both Snow and Seneca. The smile of Victory on Snow's face flashed only a second before he was enraged by twice the amount of winners. Evelyn let her emotions out in the room suddenly realizing that Seneca wasn't the cause of Cato's death. Snow was. Evelyn rushed to call Seneca only to hear Snow calling him to the mansion.

She waited for about twenty minutes till she searched for him. She was pointed into a room by some guards. When she pushed the doors open and there was a glass bowl full of the deadly berries that almost destroyed Snow's Games and on the floor was Seneca. She screamed and fell out of the room into the wall. The Avoxs that helped her were at her side in minutes trying to calm her but their silent attempts were no match for her sobbing. Eventually, Snow heard the noise and came running to see what was wrong.

"Oh Evelyn, I'm so sorry." he said trying to comfort her. His tries only seemed to make her angry.

"You killed him. He died thinking I hated him." she gasped.

"I did nothing of the sort." he said in his defense.

"You keep lying to me! Why?" she asked him with a crackling voice.

"I did what needed to be done." he said dropping his lie.

"I hate you." she said sternly as she got up and stormed away.

With those final words, their bond was broken and Evelyn was planning a way to get back at Snow for the two deaths that destroyed her world.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So I'm thinking this will be the last chapter. Not sure if you guys like it or not but if ya can please tell me what you think and all. I'd truly love to know.

**After the Capital**

Evelyn was in a rage. She did the very thing Snow feared she would. She tried to start a rebellion. It was after the victors went through District 2. She had snuck out of the Capital, which she seemed to be doing more often, and was standing in the crowd. When her eyes met those of a ad mother she felt her heart break beyond repair. They both knew it was Evelyn's fault her son was dead. As Evelyn watched the smiling waving face of both victors she remembered the boy. Oh how wrong she was that he would die. Deep inside she wished he had. Cato might still be alive if he was dead. She forced those thoughts out of her mind and focused on her goal.  
Evelyn was sitting in a restaurant when she started her plan.  
"Does anyone know of a cure for heart ache? If so please do tell. My fiancé was killed not long ago. I still hear his screams when I sleep. So please if you have a cure tell for my cure is all I know." Evelyn said in a loud voice that wouldn't get the Peacekeepers attention.  
"How did he die might I ask?" a woman asked moving closer to the tired and angry looking girl.  
"You all watched it happen. The Hunger Games take all as prisoners. What comes out of the arena is a shell of what was." Evelyn said sipping her water.  
"Which tribute?" a man asked sloshing his alcohol as he moved.  
"Cato." Evelyn replied shortly. "Do you know how to rid me of my pain?" she asked feeling tears come up.  
"There is none. Not when you are against the Capital." the woman said quietly as a Peacekeeper walked past.  
"I have been in that hell called the Capital. Nothing can stop me." Evelyn said sharply.  
"Sounds like you want to destroy the government." the man said sloshing his words only a little.  
"My plan exactly. Why can't we rebel? All we need are all the Districts. Most will come with us easily. Do we really want to keep throwing our friends, family, children...fiancés to the government? I say we stand up. Anyone can rule better than this tyrant." She said forcefully getting several responses.  
The group from the restaurant spread the news. More and more people started to join. Within a few days they were planning their first move. There was to be an example made. They would destroy the Peacekeepers headquarters. They all started to move but the night before the attack the man from the bar turned all the rebels into the Peacekeepers. Many were sent to the Capital to face their punishment, including Evelyn.  
"Why Evelyn? Why would you do this to me?" Snow asked to the girl who now had a black eyes and a split lip.  
"You destroyed everything I loved. Why not destroy everything you love?" she snapped back.  
One of the Peacekeepers standing next to her hit her across the face. "Do not talk to the President that way."  
"Do not touch her!" Snow's anger echoed throughout the house. "I suppose we will just have to make you forget then. I'm sorry my dear." Snow said as he spoke into a small microphone.  
Moments later two men in streak looking coats came in and dragged her to the chamber that would make her forget. It was formally known as a torture chamber. There were several people screaming. The two men tied her to a chair that sat in front of a monitor.  
"This shouldn't hurt too bad, but just in case." one of the doctors said sticking a rubber guard in her mouth.  
They both left fairly quickly. A squeak of metal echoed though the room and loud buzzing came through a tube and them was quieted. A traker jacker flew for her and when it caught her scent it attacked. Images started to flash on the screen. She couldn't make out much, but words echoed through her pounding skull.  
"He died from an accident. Drowned." over and over. "Cato." kept playing in the back behind the repeated phrases. It almost worked till she remembered the boy with the picture. She saw him in his suit.  
"Don't give up." he said crouching down next to her holding the picture he drew in one hand and stroking her face with the other.  
She tried to say 'I won't.' but all that came out was a weird gurgle so instead she screamed. She screamed for what seemed like days. The doctors always came in to check on her and then they left so the traker jacker could come in. She noticed her sight growing dimmer after what she thought was a few days. She tried to tell the doctors but they didn't pay attention. When they finally noticed something wrong it was too late. She remembered Snow storming in to the room and she vaguely saw his face. She knew she hated him. He tried to get her to have surgery done so she could see but all she did was shake her head.  
When the doors slid open accepting a new prisoner to their ranks she found herself looking through the bars. She hadn't even realized she wasn't tied to the chair anymore. She saw the boy from District 12. He was fighting to break free from the people holding him. His face was the only one she could make out of the dimness that was her sight in the chambers. Not long after that the familiar sting came and she slowly drifted off.  
The people finally broke into their block. It was a shock but not enough for Evelyn to fight the soreness of her tired muscles. She sat as cell after cell was emptied, but no one opened her door. She fell back against the wall and accepted that she was forgotten.  
Aurora was one of the first to join Evelyn in her quest to destroy the Capital. Snow had sentenced her to torture but she never let it get to her. She was let out but in the rush of escapees she couldn't see her leader. She followed the group to District 13 and asked the other rebels if they had seen her. Most had no clue who she was but the few who knew her said they hadn't seen her.  
"We have to go back!" Aurora argued with Coin.  
"We will get her once we have taken the Capital." Coin said calmly.  
"She'll be dead by then!" Aurora shouted.  
"If she is weak enough to die let her!" Coin snapped back. "I have other more important matters to deal with. Please leave." she said in a calmer more controlled voice.  
When the Capital was taken Aurora and a few of the others that were in her group searched the torture facility. Aurora was lucky to be the one that found her. She was hidden in a corner sleeping against the wall.  
"Eve. Can you hear me?" She asked gently nudging her.  
"Who's there?" Evelyn said looking around frantically.  
"It me Aurora. Can you not see I'm right in front of you." She asked concerned.  
"Haven't seen right since they tried to brainwash me." Evelyn replied grabbing her friends arm. "I can make out a few faces every once in a while but nothing more."  
"Let's go home." Aurora said guiding her friend.  
"I can't go back to 2." Evelyn said quickly. "I failed everyone."  
"No you failed no one. If you hadn't started this before no one would have joined the fight." Aurora explained.  
"To much bad. I can't." Evelyn said shaking her head.  
"How about 12 then?" Aurora suggested.  
Evelyn nodded and they all left to find their new homes. Aurora helped Evelyn into her new home in 12. It was quiet for the most part. Evelyn felt like Aurora was keeping her away from something though. They made it to the house and were about to go their separate ways when the something walked up.  
"Welcome to what remains of District 12. I'm Peeta." a voice spoke up behind them.  
"Terribly sorry, but I need to talk to you." Aurora said dragging Peeta away.  
Evelyn waited in the same spot listening to what was going on around her. She heard the footsteps coming to her side and when she turned to pretend to see who it was she was shocked to see the girl who killed Cato. Images flashed in her head causing her to hyperventilate. She tripped over a rock blinking repeatedly till the image faded.  
"What's wrong?" Katniss and aurora's voice asked in her ears.  
"She killed him. You killed him." she whispered crying into her hands.  
"It'll be fine. No one else is going to be hurt. That's what you wanted right?" Aurora asked quietly. "She was just doing what she had to do to stay alive. They all were."  
"I'm sorry. Maybe we can try to be friends. I'm Katniss." the girl said.  
"Evelyn Winters." she mumbled blindly reaching for what would be her best friends hand.


End file.
